legobattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Missions
In LEGO Battles and LEGO Battles: Ninjago, there is a single player mode in which the player assumes the role of a faction in a tactical campaign. The general mission criteria varies between the two games, but are similar overall. Mission Arrangement Lego Battles In Lego Battles, there are 6 factions to play (King, Pirates, Astronauts, Wizard, Navy, and Aliens), with two factions each in three seperate "worlds". Each has 3 acts, with 15 missions/levels over the course of all 3 acts. One act for each faction has 4 missions, another act has 5 and the remaining act has 6. Each act is a map that has missions located on it, with locked missions being represented by the symbol of the opposing faction in that story, unlocked and uncleared missions represented by two crossed swords, and cleared missions represented by the icon of the faction being played as. Each mission contains 20 LEGO studs that reappear whenever the mission is played and one minikit that can be collected once. One mission in each act contains a Red Brick, which unlocks an extra once collected. Lego Battles: Ninjago In Lego Battles: Ninjago there are two factions, the Ninjas and the Skeletons. Each faction has four acts. The Ninja acts are unlocked as the previous one is cleared, exept the first, which is unlocked once the tutorial has been viewed. The Skeleton acts are unlocked upon both clearing the corresponding Ninja act and clearing any previous acts. Mission Types Lego Battles Defend and Attack Defend and attack is easily the most basic mission type (and a basic principle in the game), though has a few subcategories. While defending the player's own base is essential, sometimes the player will need to guard an NPC base from attack, or guard their own base for a certain amount of time before retaliating against the enemy. Destroy This is a relatively straightforward mission type where the player must either destroy an entire enemy base; destroy a key enemy unit; or destroy a specific building or type of buildings. Retrieve This is a mission type in which the player must send a unit to find a an item or a group of items scattered around the map. The player will occasionally need to rescue an NPC or group of NPCs from a certain location, with or without enemies attacking them. Retrievable items include: -Ancient Scroll (featured in the King and Wizard stories) -Supply crate (featured in the Astronaut story) -Purple Crystal (featured in the Astronaut and Alien stories) -Silver crate (featured once in the Pirate Story) -Ship fragment (featured twice in the Alien story) Explore This is a fairly loose term for this particular mission type. These usually require the player to reach a certain point (either in general or with a certain unit). The player may also place a non-building item at this location, notable with the "Naval Mines" in the Navy Story. Construct This requires the player to find a specific location or specific locations and construct or repair a building at that location. Category:Levels Category:LEGO Battles Category:LEGO Battles Ninjago